


Phantom Tickles

by Secretblog1212



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is a prankster, Klaus and Ben are evil, Pranks, Tickle fic, Tickles, all fun in games, ben is best ler and klaus loves it, fight me, i love them anyway though, ler Diego, ler ben, reposted from my tumblr, they are soft, ticklish five, ticklish klaus, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212
Summary: Klaus and Ben are pranksters and poor Five is their victim. He will never catch a break with all his siblings around. Tickles ensue. (For some reason the format wants to kill me but I'll try to fix it more later)





	1. Chapter 1

Ben was bored, he had told his all seeing brother this at least five times in the past half hour. Klaus, however, was interested in his newest hobby, coloring. The two brothers had been filling page after page in the childish coloring books Diego and Vanya had picked out at the store earlier that week, and being honest, the ghosts hand was painfully cramping up. How Klaus remained unaffected was a mystery to him.

“Can’t we switch to something else for a little bit?” Ben all but begged. His counterpart shrugged his shoulders and gave a heavy sigh. 

“You got any better ideas Benny Boy? No? Then shut your trap and grab some colors, I want to try to finish this Adventure Time book before dinner.”

Ben did not grab any of the many crayons that were spilled across the floor. Instead he thought in silence for a few minutes while Klaus continued his activities and grew to have a devious smile across his face.

“I know something we could do… At least, if you’re up to cause some havoc?”

“Havoc?” Klaus repeated. His full attention suddenly torn away from Princess Bubblegum.

“I do believe that was my word of choice. A disturbance or inconvenience to our dear siblings.”

Klaus was caught, hook line and sinker. “And what per say would cause such an unfortunate situation?”

Thus the two brothers devised their master plan for destruction to be enacted after dinner, during family bonding time, a recommendation of Vanya and Allison.  
Which leads us into the situation currently at hand, baffling five of the seven Hargreeves children.

After a lovely dinner of chicken, peas, and potatoes the seven adults, one of who was a teenager still much to his displeasure, sat around the television with some random horror movie playing. The first hour was peaceful. All the siblings were squeezed onto two separate couches, Vanya, who was covering her eyes, Allison who held the former whenever she got scared and Luther, who watched them both at ever flinch, on one.

Five, Diego and Klaus stretched across the other. Diego was watching intently, fully entranced by the overused plot. Five on the other hand seemed the opposite and drifted in and out of a nap, completely oblivious to the ‘devilish nonsense’ about to take place in their own living room. Klaus, while would normally of at least attempted to stay still, was buzzing with anticipation. 

The seventh sibling paced behind each sibling, carefully choosing his target. His decision finalized when Five was startled awake as poor little Katie found a knife plunging into her abdomen. He rubbed at his eyes before stretching as far as his little legs could.

Number six walked behind his newly returned brother, excitement flashing between his and Klaus eyes. 

And the mischief began. 

First it was just soft blowing on the teens neck and ears, this sadly only received a shuffle, not the reaction either brother was looking for. 

Next Ben moved in front of Fives view of the TV, not that anyone could tell of course. 

The first sign Five noticed that something might be happening were the small, quick pokes on his left side. He lasted a few minutes with minimal shifting but jumped closer to Klaus after an extra tingly jab in his left side. Ben was ecstatic, their plan was working.

After a few more well placed pokes Five stiffened and bit his lip, whispering softly to an innocent Diego. “Knock it off. I don’t know why you’re doing that, but I don’t want to be part of whatever game you’re playing.”

Diego severed eye contact with the screen in favor of raising an eyebrow to his smallest sibling. “I have no idea what you mean by that but be quiet, it’s just getting to the good bit.”

Five huffed and pulled his legs against his chest in protest, moving slightly closer to Klaus.

At this point Ben was collapsed on the floor laughing and Klaus was barely containing himself. Once Ben regained control he decided he couldn’t wait any longer, without warning he used both of his hands to dig into to poor little Fives sides. 

Said Five jumped to the side, propelling himself into Klaus with some repressed noise between a squeal and a cackle before curling into a ball of giggles.This gained all eyes focusing in on the boy.

There was nothing he could push away, no physical hands he could see or touch, Ben had him fully at his mercy.

Ben switched places, a hand moving up to flutter on the side of his neck. The new spot must've knocked something loose in Fives mind because he all but doubled in laughter and finally found his words, or at least what could be an attempt at communication.

“Whahahahat is thihihis? Stohop, sTAhhahap ihit!”

This must of prompted the siblings into action, although not productive to helping him. Vanya was the first to come to her senses. “Umm.” She stumbled, “What’s going on Five? I don’t really understand.”Five only continued to laugh hysterically, oblivious to the words being fired at him. 

Klaus was not so lucky.

“Awe, I forgot he was this cute Klaus. “ Ben cooed “His face is so red, and look! His nose is all scrunched up like a bunny. Lil bunny Five.”

Klaus felt his own face begin to heat up knowing he was the only one who could hear their dead brothers taunts.

Between Ben and Diego, Klaus didn’t know how Five hadn’t exploded, he was just about ready to and they weren’t even talking to him!

“Oh Five, I didn’t know you were still ticklish. I am so using this against you.”

“Lil baby bunny. Jeez, you’re just as ticklish as when we were kids Five.”

“Did you hear that? What even was that! A scream or squeal?”

“Oh my god, that voice crack was beautiful, can you do that again?” 

“You’re so red!”

Even though the boy in question could only hear half of these taunts it was enough to get him flustered past his limits. 

“ShuhuhHUT UHu-uhuhp! Mahahke it stohop!” He practically begged.

Luther still seemed to be confused, looking around for the cause, while the others had just accepted the situation as non dangerous for now. Diego even found himself pulling one of Fives legs from his chest and placing deadly, rapid fire squeezes all the way from his ankle up to the conjunction of his hip and leg. 

Five nearly fell off the couch at that, screaming even more threats than before. It was truly a beautiful scene. 

“Ihihi wihihill kill yohuhu! Diehegoho, nahahah!”

The girls chuckled at the playful brotherly display, it was rare to see such a wholesome scene within their family. No one really wanted it to end but as Fives giggles and pleas turned silent the tag team brothers slowed their fingers and hands to a stop.

The movie watching resumed without a second thought and Five slumped on his side, still giggling when the credits finished rolling. Before anyone could leave he stopped them all, “Who did it? I don’t understand. No one was touching me in the beginning till Diego decided to join in, which watch your back because revenge is a bitch, but it doesn’t make any sense.”

Klaus smirked at his newly younger sibling, “Guess it is a mystery. What do you think we should headline it?” It only took him a second to start throwing ideas out in the open. “Tickle Monster Loose in the Umbrella Academy? Time Traveler Left Giggling From Terrifying Tickle Attack?”

Five remained unamused and in a flash was gone, hiding in his room to get rid of the pink blush that had taken residency over his face.

Ben smirked from his spot beside Diego, “Don’t think I didn't see how you were blushing Klaus, maybe you need a taste of the tickle monster too.”

Klaus felt himself go stiff.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I am beat Nighty night my dearest siblings!” He yelled while bolting up the stairs, the only one able to see the ghost of little Number Six hot on his heels.


	2. A New Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben chases after Klaus to give him them tickles my bois. Part one not needed. :)))

Klaus locked himself in his room, knowing it would do nothing to help him. He could hear the slow and steady footsteps of Ben coming up the hall. He passed the others rooms and the steps stopped in front of Klaus’ bedroom door.

Three knocks fell against the door, oh how he wished to scream right then, instead he forced his voice to remain strong, “no one’s home! Come again later.” but Ben was a man on a mission. A mission where he was no longer himself.

Ben was a monster, not the ones that he held in his body though. A terrifying, disgusting, evil, malicious, foul monster. And Klaus was loving every second of it.

Number six’s voice called through the cracks of the door and it’s frame, “Klausy, let me in and I might go easy on you, though maybe that isn’t what you want. You want me to destroy you, right?”

Klaus could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Ben knew Klaus better than anyone, all of his secrets, habit, and quirks. Ben knew that Klaus wouldn’t change anything about what was about to happen, that he had been craving it since the scene downstairs began. Watching Five be tickled and teased was torture for him, even if he loved seeing the whole ordeal it caused. Oh Ben knew that, yes, Klaus did in fact want-no need- his dear brother to destroy him until Klaus couldn’t focus allowing their connection anymore. God Klaus needed that more than words could describe.

Without a second of hesitation Ben phased through the door and walked straight towards his new target. Purely on instinct Klaus backed away till his legs hit his mattress and his body fell backwards onto his bed. Ben wasted no time climbing on top of him.

The medium tried to push of the inevitable. “Ben wait! We can tahalk about this, nOho BEHehen!”

Ghostly fingers descended between his Ribs, immediately driving the poor man insane. All Klaus could feel were the tingles flowing from his head to his toes. The rush of adrenaline fulfilling his need.

Ben just smiled down at his brother, “This is what you wanted, right? Otherwise I wouldn’t be able to touch you.”

“Ihihhi, Behen it tihihickles soho bahad!”

Ben hummed in thought, never letting up, much to Klaus’ delight and horror. “Well I would hope so, if it didn’t tickle I wouldn’t be doing a very good job. But I think I need to change spots, anywhere in mind?”.

Klaus could feel his body lighting up, heat dancing off his skin and settling on his face. His mind wandered to his belly. He nodded his head, spot decided, but couldn’t seem to form the words.

“Awe, is ticklish Klausy too giggly to get his words out? Poor thing, I’ll need you to tell me where to go, otherwise I’ll stay ri-ight here.” He teased, drawing out the right for seconds and his hands moving to his very top rib, one of his worst spots.

Klaus was left to cackle and scream till the words could finally work with him.

“Belly! Behehelie, behehehely plehehease!”

Ben obliged, his nimble, wiggling fingers finding the soft skin just under his victims rib cage. His finger occasionally pressing into Klaus’ vulnerable bellybutton, eliciting a surprised snort.

Klaus didn’t think his face had ever been as red as it was now. Ben was cooing at him nonstop, his fingers wandering over his entire body without respite.

His exploring fingers found his sides, squeezing mismatched patterns, his left was quick while his right was only every three or four attacks to his left. No matter how he tried to kick or turn to escape, it was hopeless. The tickles were coming from every angel, Klaus could barely think straight enough to keep Ben solid, and even then the other had begun to phase through him a few times.

But Ben didn’t mind as he moved a hand up to flutter at Klaus neck (not too ticklish but in contrast to his side it was the worst!), and he went in and out of tangibility.

Klaus shook his head trying to escape the invading fingers till he couldn’t hold it any longer. Ben lost the blue hue around him and let himself off of his panting brother.

“Twenty three minutes, new record dude! Good job.”

Klaus did not respond, much too busy catching his breath. He was proud of the improvement but wished he could of held it longer. He could still move his limbs, but the thought of standing up felt like too much effort.

Ben sat next to him and waited till Klaus could finally talk. His voice was raspy, probably because of his screaming, but he didn’t pay it any mind. “Thanks, I needed that Benny boy. Sorry I couldn’t keep you for longer. Next time I’ll get it for thirty for sure.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” Ben smirked, “It might be an insult to my tickle skills if I let you be able to focus that much.”

“Mmm, one of these days I’ll get you back. Not right now, right now is time for me to take a nap, but one day.”

Ben reached out, ruffling his hair. “We both know you’re all talk. Take your nap.”

Klaus huffed but complied. The good thing about this new practice was of course he got tickles, but it let him and Ben reestablish the close friendship they had when they were younger. Neither could say that they hadn’t missed the fun games they used to play. And Ben was more than happy to let his tickle monster title be confirmed after decades of pent up energy.  



End file.
